Holey Blackness
Holey Blackness is the sixteenth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Trombipulor is escaping the Plumber base prison. Noah and Kierra are chasing him. (Trombipulor): You stupid Plumbahs will nevah catch me! (Kierra): Oh no? Kierra levitated Trombipulor. (Trombipulor): Let me down! (Kierra): K. Kierra shot Trombipulor down to the ground. Noah transformed. (Noah): Taco-Man! Noah shot meat and stuck Trombipulor to the ground. (Noah): That about wraps things up. Noah detransformed. Some more Plumbers came and escorted Trombipulor back to his cell. Max came. (Max): Hey kids. (Kierra): Max, what's up? (Max): There's a black hole heading into our solar system. It's already broken through the Oort Cloud. I want you guys to take care of it. (Noah): We're on it. Noah and Kierra got in Ship and flew off. (Ship): Ship! (Noah): So...how are we gonna destroy a black hole? (Kierra): Don't you have an alien for that? (Noah): I could try Way Big. Maybe Alien X if things get hairy. (Ship): Ship ship! They were near the Black Hole. (Kierra): There it is. Let's take this thing out. Ship, try shooting it. (Ship): Ship! Ship shot a plasma beam into the black hole. It did nothing. (Noah): K. My turn. Noah held his breath, jumped outside and immediately transformed into Way Big. (Noah): Black hole, you're goin' down! Noah shot a cosmic ray into the black hole. It still didn't do anything. (Noah): Maybe not. We pan out and see Malware on a nearby asteroid. (Malware): Segurason and Allsop, heh. It was only a matter of time before they arrived. Now's my chance. Malware morphed his arm into a gun and shot Ship. (Ship): Shiiiip! (Kierra): I think we got grazed by a meteor! Suddenly, Ship started falling into the black hole. (Kierra): Noah! Do something! Noah grabbed Ship, but the Black hole's immense gravity was strong enough to pull Way Big too. (Noah): Daah! I'm getting pulled in too! They started getting ripped to shreds. They eventually completely diappeared. (Malware): Mwahahaha! Yes! Yes! MEANWHILE... Noah, Kierra, and Ship wake up. Noah is in his human form. They are in a dark place. (Kierra): Where are we? (Noah): Did we...die? (Ship): Ship? Noah, Kierra, and Ship started looking around. Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadows. (Figure): Huh? Other lifeforms? FINALLY! (Noah): Who are you? (Figure): M-my name is Gaijoe. (Kierra): Wait...you're wearing a Plumber's uniform! (Gaijoe): That's right. I used to be a Plumber. A few years ago, this black hole sucked me up when I tried to stop it from devouring my planet. I failed. (Noah): Wait, we're not dead? We're IN the black hole? But I thought black holes rip your atoms and molecules apart until there's nothing left? (Gaijoe): That's what some people thought, but the whole "getting ripped apart" thing is just your atoms getting teleported. (Kierra): Moral: school textbooks are always wrong. Gaijoe grabbed a piece of the floor and ate it. (Gaijoe): I've had to live off of the land to survive. (Noah): Wait, you can eat that stuff? Noah tried to grab some, but Kierra stopped him. (Kierra): I wouldn't if I were you. Just then, a light shined on them. (Noah): What's that? (Gaijoe): That's the Secret City. It comes around this area once every five years. I've been to it once, but I got kicked out for eating all their food. You'd do the same if you were in my shoes. A black alien with a spike on his head and only eyes on his face came out. (Black alien): I am here to guard the Secret City until its orbit takes it away. (Kierra): Can you let us through? We're Plumbers. (Guard): Never heard of 'em. (Noah): You've never heard of the Plumbers? (Guard): No. Now go away! (Noah): Then I'll let us in by myself. Noah transformed into Upchuck. He ate a piece of the floor and spat an energy ball at the guard. The guard made a portal in front of him and the blast went into it. (Noah): What the? Another portal opened behind Noah and his blast hit him. (Kierra): Portal powers? Kierra levitated the guard, but he jumped into a portal. He came out behind Kierra and kicked her away. Gaijoe got out a gun and shot the guard, but he made a portal and redirected the shots at Gaijoe. (Gaijoe): MAH BACK! (Noah): That's it, tough guy. Noah transformed. (Noah): Alucard! Noah flew over to the Guard and bit his neck. The guard fainted. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Let's go before he wakes up! Noah, Kierra, Ship, and Gaijoe ran into the city. There were many of the Guard's species everywhere. All the buildings were golden and shiny. (Kierra): Whoa! They saw a huge building in the distance with a sign that read "MAYOR'S PALACE". (Ship): Ship! (Noah): Yeah. Maybe we can get this thing to stop there. Noah transformed into XLR8, grabbed the three of them, and sped off. he sped into the palace. Noah detransformed and knocked on the door. (Mayor): Come in. They all came in. (Kierra): Hello, um, your Black Hole is heading towards our planet and we wanted to ask you if you could stop it. (Mayor): Not my top priority. Come back in three years. (Noah): We don't have three years! We only have a few hours! Now are you going to help us or not? (Mayor): Nope. Go away. Noah transformed into Bigfoot. He slammed down on the Mayor's desk. (Noah): Stop this thing NOW! (Mayor): Security! Some guards came in. They both shot portals at Kierra, Ship, and Gaijoe. (Noah): Where'd you take them!? (Guard): To the prison. Where you're going next! They shot portals at Noah, who dodged. One teleported in front of Noah and pushed him in his Trix. The Matrix glowed yellow and scanned the gurads. Noah transformed. (Noah): Black Hole! Whoa! I'm one of you guys. Heh. Now to even the playing field. Noah shot a portal at one guard and trapped him. The other shot a portal at Noah, but Noah countered with his portal. Noah overpowered the guard and sent him away. Noah opened another portal and brought Kierra, Ship, and Gaijoe back. (Kierra): A new guy. Awesome. (Gaijoe): WOO! (Noah): I don't even need to waste my time with you, Mayor. Noah teleported them outside the black hole. Ship was in spaceship mode with Kierra and Gaijoe inside. Noah was outside. Noah shot a portal into the black hole. The black hole disappeared. (Noah): Let's go. LATER... (Noah): Max! We're back! Gaijoe came in. (Max): Gaijoe!? You're alive! (Gaijoe): Max! I haven't seen you for almost a decade! (Kierra): It's a long story. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship *Max Tennyson *Gaijoe Aliens *Taco-Man *Way Big *Upchuck *XLR8 *Bigfoot *Black Hole (First Appearance) Villains *Guards *Mayor *Trombipulor *Malware Trivia *BLOODY GIR *Gaijoe is Japanese for plumber. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes